Momentos
by Runo Cartwright
Summary: Colección de One-shots y Drabbles. No hay nada más hermoso e inigualable que los mejores momentos de una pareja enamorada. / Cap III: "Ni en sus sueños más locos habría esperado una propuesta como aquella."
1. Capítulo I: Idiota

**Summary**: Colección de One-shots y Drabbles. No hay nada más hermoso e inigualable que los mejores momentos de una pareja enamorada. / Cap 1: "Otani Atsushi tenía la capacidad de ser un idiota sorprendentemente bien entrenada."

**Disclaimer:** Lovely Complex y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Aya Nakahara.

**Advertencias:** Por ahora, la única advertencia sería que las personalidades no están muy bien plasmadas...

* * *

**Idiota**

Suspiró, ya por milésima vez en esa hora. No era porque se sintiera triste ni tampoco agobiada por una situación en particular, solamente sentía la exasperante necesidad de llamar la atención de su pareja de alguna manera.

Cosa que claramente no estaba funcionando.

—¡Idiota! ¡Estoy hablándote! —exclamó finalmente la pelirroja, dándole un buen y merecido golpe en la cabeza a su compañero.

—¿¡Ah!? ¡Pero si no haz dicho una palabra, imbécil! —se defendió el chico, sobándose rápidamente el lugar donde había recibido el golpe de lleno—, ¿¡Qué te pasa hoy día!? Estás de lo más irritada... —refunfuñó haciendo un puchero, continuando con su caminar.

—Eso es tú culpa.

El de cabello naranja iba a contestar pero finalmente se arrepintió. No valía la pena que ambos volvieran a transformarse en la burla de las personas que pasaban por aquella calle gracias a sus constantes discusiones. Y es que aunque llevaran más de un año saliendo, seguían siendo conocidos como los All Hanshin Kyojin.

La mujer suspiró, también dándose cuenta de que seguir con todo eso realmente no era necesario.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que nuevamente, la voz de aquél enano volvió a llegar hasta sus oídos.

—Koizumi... —llamó.

—¿Mhhm? —hizo un ruido bastante extraño para indicarle que continuara.

—Estás... —él dudó un poco en seguir con lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero finalmente se armó de valor para continuar—...Estás bastante irritada estos días, también haz estado comiendo chocolate como nunca te había visto hacerlo, no quieres acompañarme a ningún lugar...En otras palabras...Últimamente estás muy rara.

Risa abrió los ojos como platos, mientras se detenía para poder escuchar más claramente lo que le estaban queriendo decir, pero parecía entender hasta donde estaba yendo toda esa conversación. _Imposible_, pensó mordiéndose su labio inferior con nervios, aún no era tiempo que él descubriera aquello, ¿Acaso Nobuko o Nakao le habrían contado de su secreto?

—Quiero que seas sincera conmigo...Risa. —y parecía que todo iba de mal en peor. Si hasta incluso la había llamado por su nombre, cosa que no hacía hasta que la situación era realmente seria.

—..A..h...Está bien...

—Tú...

¡Ugh, por favor! ¡Ojalá no fuera el caso...!

—Tú estás...

Morirían de la peor y más cruel manera.

—¿Estás en tus días, verdad? ¿Hoy no toca?

Y fue allí, que la chica pelirroja pensó mil y un maneras para torturar a aquél imbécil por preguntarle algo tan vergonzoso en la vía pública.

—Tú...¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Y al cabo de unos segundos, podía verse claramente a muchas personas acumuladas alrededor de dos jóvenes, los cuales no podían dejar de discutir y golpearse el uno al otro; quién sabe porqué motivo.

—¡PEDAZO DE PERVERTIDO, OJALÁ TE APLASTE UN CAMIÓN!

—¡ESA NO ES LA FORMA CORRECTA DE TRATAR A TU NOVIO!

Claramente Otani Atsushi no era una de las personas más brillantes del mundo.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado este drabble de inicio a esta "colección"! Y si fue así no duden en dejar un review, me alegrarían mucho el día. ~

**r**υno carтwrιgн**т**.


	2. Capítulo II: Un insignificante error

**Disclaimer****—** Lovely Complex no me pertenece, es propiedad de Aya Nakahara.

**Advertencia****—** Angst.

**Nota****—** Retomo éste fic, luego de casi dos años de _Hiatus, _¡espero que disfrutéis este capítulo, que para la próxima semana estará el siguiente! ;)

* * *

**Momentos **

_Capítulo II — _Un insignificante error.

* * *

Llevaba más de 20 minutos sollozando frente a la pantalla de su celular. El agua salada que provenía de sus ojos caía sin que nada ni nadie pudiera detenerla, con su destino fijo hacia las rosadas teclas de aquél aparato. El mensaje abierto, que a esas alturas era ilegible, comenzó a enviarse con rapidez hacia la papelera de reciclaje. No quería volver a leerlo, pero sabía que si lo conservaba allí, la tentación de querer sacarse un par de lágrimas antes de dormir sería realmente molesta.

"El mensaje ha sido borrado"

Una voz femenina le indicaba aquello. Todo había terminado; no había vuelta atrás.

En cuanto escuchó la propuesta de aquél chico tan tierno y guapo, jamás se le cruzó por la mente que todo terminaría en una súbita tragedia. Lo había perdido, probablemente para siempre. Su amor, tan duro pero cálido a la vez, se había esfumado al igual que sus palabras, mientras la abandonaba yéndose por los silenciosos callejones de Japón.

— "No pienso volver a salir con una persona como tú."

Se lo había buscado, era obvio. Si se ponía en el lugar del bajito, ella probablemente habría enloquecido, llorado y deprimido como una enferma. Otani nunca haría algo como eso, una excusa así de patética no serviría para animarla.

Ah...¿cuánto tiempo hubo luchado por el amor de ese idiota? ¿cuánto? ¿casi tres años? Eso era lo mínimo: un amor silencioso, que terminó volviéndose demasiado obvio para todo el mundo, excepto él. Soportó dos rechazos, ¡dos! ¿qué chica en su sano juicio continuaría luchando? Sólo ella, obviamente. Después de tantas lágrimas, impotencia, pero además sonrisas y recuerdos hermosos, su ya pasado cumpleaños a estas alturas se veía irreal e inalcanzable,

Ella había echado todo a perder.

Marcó con el teclado de su móvil el número de Nobuko. Sabía lo que le esperaba, pero era la única persona con la que podía contar en estos momentos. Chiharu-chan no tendría idea de qué decirle. Su relación con Suzuki era demasiado tranquila.

Después de un pitido y medio, ésta contestó.

— ¿Risa? Son las once pasadas. ¿Sucedió algo? — su tono de voz era soñoliento y preocupado.

— Nobu... — gimió.

— ¡Risa, dime qué te pasa!

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir, y sentía como sus mocos bajaban por su nariz. Intentaba sorbérselos, pero sonaba más como un sollozo patético al oído de su compañera.

— Risa, si no me dices en este instante, te juro que tiraré la puerta de tu casa abajo. ¿El idiota de Otani te hizo algo? ¡Dime de una vez, porque le arrancaré la cabeza!

Calló. El silencio acompañado por unas cuantas respiraciones cortadas dio paso a la voz quebrada de la pelirroja.

— Fui yo. La he cagado.

Nobuko no dijo nada. Koizumi supo que sólo con eso había entendido todo. Las palabras sobraban, la de cabellera castaña no quería herir más el corazón de su amiga.

— Quiero que vuelva.

Su llanto se fue intensificando, pero trataba lo mejor que podía de esconderlo, para así no alertar a su familia. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era una charla sobre las rupturas, o sobre lo maldita que había sido por dejar a su novio por ir a un concierto con otro chico. Ugh, mientras más lo pensaba, más repulsivo sonaba.

— Lo siento, Risa. De verdad. Seguro mañana todo esto se resolverá.

— Me costó tanto conseguir sus besos, y ahora no me imagino el mundo sin ellos — respiró —, no quiero perderlos.

— Hablaré con Nakao, ¿sí? Por favor, no llores; Otani no se irá así como así. He visto como te mira, él te am—...

— Hasta luego, Nobu-chan.

Cortó. No aguantaba más toda esa charla. Ni siquiera sabía por qué la había llamado. Mentía. No, él no la amaba y si alguna vez lo hizo, jamás lo volvería a hacer. Un error le costó su felicidad, un chico que no tenía por qué aparecer en su vida le arruinó lo que más apreciaba en el mundo. Mañana Nobuko se enfadaría con ella, no por la estupidez que había hecho, si no por colgarle cuando intentaba animarla. Su teléfono sonó un par de veces más, hasta que eran las una de la madrugada. Decidió silenciarlo, para no perturbar el apacible silencio que la consumía y la hacía sentir mejor.

Si lo intentaba con fuerzas, podía creerse que mañana abrazaría a Otani y recibiría un golpe de respuesta, o que podría intentar darle un beso en la mejilla, o pedirle las respuestas correctas de su examen de inglés.

Pero no, no podría.

Porque si Otani la amara por lo menos un cuarto de lo que ella lo hacía, su error seguiría siendo imperdonable.

Un ícono de carta apareció en la pantalla posterior de su celular. Silencioso, pero notorio. Lo abrió.

"_El tiempo todo lo cura_" aclamaba. Remitente desconocido.

* * *

**G**racias por leer, y si queréis, pueden enviarme sugerencias de situaciones o escenarios para los próximos capítulos, prometo que serán más felices hah~. ¡Cualquier comentario es bien recibido**!** (:


	3. Capítulo III: ¿El último espectáculo?

**Disclaimer**— Lovely Complex no me pertenece, es propiedad de Aya Nakahara.

**Nota****—** Como verán, no, no me pude resistir a publicar este capítulo, lo tenía listo desde hace, ¿cuánto? ¿más de un año? Y hoy tuve la oportunidad de editarlo y "amononarlo" para compartirlo con ustedes. Se suponía que debía actualizar la próxima semana, pero, ¡vamos! es lo menos que puedo hacer después de dos años de hiatus. Sin más que decir, les deseo una excelente semana y, lo "más importante"...

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

**Momentos**

_Capítulo III_ — ¿El último espectáculo de All Hanshin Kyoujin?

* * *

La verdad, nadie nunca esperó que el famoso dueto cómico de la preparatoria acabara por convertirse pareja.

Las constantes peleas en los que ambos eran protagonistas terminaban por ser una burla para los demás estudiantes que los veían. Batallas que usualmente llegaban hasta los golpes — no violentos, claro está — eran simplemente un espectáculo para los ojos ajenos.

Resultaba gracioso imaginar una relación así de dispareja. El chico, teniendo que pararse de cuclillas para besar a la chica, mientras ésta debía de agacharse para poder alcanzar su altura. Y ni hablar de lo parecidamente incompatibles que eran sus personalidades: extrovertidos, sin una pizca de vergüenza, algo vagos, espontáneos, podría decirse que incluso _invencibles_.

Poco a poco, la escuela (o todo el mundo, en realidad) comenzó a enterarse del intenso enamoramiento de la gigante por el enano, el cual no parecía tener idea de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Las miradas sigilosas, pero perceptibles, los intentos de acercamiento que quedaban en prácticamente nada, y el goce casi mágico cada vez que peleaban eran cosas que una mente tan inocente o imbécil no podía comprender. Bueno, todos iban por la segunda opción: era un imbécil.

Al cabo de los años, la relación de ambos se volvió más y más estrecha, hasta el punto en que se hacían apuestas ilegales sobre cuándo comenzarían a salir, o mejor, volverse novios formales.

— ¡Yo digo un mes! —gritaba uno.

— No, no, ¡veinte días! — exclamaba otro.

Y una persona como Nobuko jamás desperdiciaría una oportunidad así.

— ¡Vamos chicos, hagan sus apuestas! ¿alguien dijo dos meses?

— ¡Yo! — y todos chillaban, extendiéndole billetes a la inteligente muchacha.

— Qué vergüenza Nobu-chan, ¡apostando así a espaldas de tu mejor amiga! — a veces la reprendía su novio, fingiendo un drama.

— ¡Qué va, ganaré un dineral! — solía responder ésta.

Después de algo más de una semana, terminó sucediendo. Al parecer, nadie había apostado al día exacto, por lo que la chica de cabellera castaña pudo obtener todo el dinero como ganancia.

El tiempo continuaba pasando, y el dueto cómico-romántico, pasaba y superaba problemas, almacenaba nuevos recuerdos, inclusive nuevos sentimientos; claro, sin perder nunca el toque único y sin igual de humor que tanto los caracterizaba.

El día en que se realizó la boda de Maity, Otani Atsushi pudo notar por sí solo algo que Koizumi Risa había guardado en su corazón hacía mucho tiempo. Lo vio, cuando ésta intentó con todas sus fuerzas atrapar el ramo de flores que lanzó la novia de su profesor, Jody. También, por la incomodidad extremadamente notoria que presentó cuando supo que tendrían que dormir en la misma cama.

— ¡Ahah! No es nada, ¡pero por favor, que el tren del escándalo no abandone su estación! — no tenía idea de dónde había venido esa acotación, antesala de la huída de la pelirroja. Terminó por dejarlo pasar.

Pero aquella noche, mientras él hacía como que dormía, Otani ató los cabos sueltos que le carcomían la cabeza.

Primero: Risa quería casarse con él.

Segundo: Quería llegar virgen al matrimonio.

Tercero: Hasta un idiota se daría cuenta de las dos cosas mencionadas anteriormente.

— ¡Te amo, Otani! — susurró en su oído, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

— Yo te amo más, idiota gigantona — pensó.

Desde entonces, el muchacho había estado planeando estrictamente el panorama para los siguientes días. La graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y el tiempo corría a contrarreloj.

Tenía que admitir que desde hace un periodo atrás que él pensaba en su futuro con la pelirroja. Y, vamos, la idea de tener a un par de piececitos destruyendo todo a su paso era bastante tentadora.

Mas las estadísticas estaban en su contra. ¿Quién le pediría matrimonio a su novia antes de terminar la preparatoria?

Él. Él lo haría.

— ¡Anda ya! ¿en serio? — exclamó Nakao.

— ¡¿Por qué todos dicen eso cuando no me creen?! — lloriqueó.

— Cari, tienes que admitir que es una excelente idea — asintió con vehemencia Nobuko —, además, no tienen que casarse inmediatamente, ¡puede ser tu prometida durante años! Sería tan romántico, vivir una vida de pareja, en una misma casa, ¡estudiando juntos y demases!

— ¡Ugh! — el chico se tapó los oídos con las manos, sonrojado a más no poder —, ¡no escucho, no escucho! ¡qué desagradable sois!

— Cómo si no te agradece la idea ~ — sonrieron ambos al unísono.

— ¡En fin! — los hizo callar —, ¿van a ayudarme o no?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡también Suzuki y Chiharu nos ayudarán!

— Pero ni se les ocurra decirle al idiota de Haruka, ¡porque seguro que arruinará la sorpresa! — en ese momento, Risa entró al salón con una sonrisa adormilada, y saludó a todos con un gesto de cabeza —, ¡ni una palabra!

Y abandonó el cuarto, dando pasos agigantados, tratando también de calmar su sonrojo. Los alumnos que estaban en el pasillo a su alrededor susurraban palabras conforme pasaba a su lado.

— ¿Qué le pasa al imbécil? — preguntó Risa alzando una ceja.

— ¡Nadaaaa~! — exclamaron los demás, también dándose a la fuga.

La muchacha no pudo hacer nada más que reír ante las acciones de sus amigos. No tenía idea de qué sucedía, y la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro, pero probablemente tendría la oportunidad de preguntarle a Otani en otro momento.

Los días seguían su curso normal, hasta que llegó el penúltimo día de clases. El pelinaranja tenía todo absolutamente planeado para que nada saliera mal. Sus compañeros de salón, incluso su profesor sabían sobre lo que se tenía planeado.

Respiró hondo. Una, dos, tres veces. El sudor se acumulaba en su frente y sentía como si quisiera dormir para siempre. ¡No! No podía desmayarse en un momento como éste. Sólo debía esperar a que ella llegara, todo sería como siempre. Se sentaría a su lado, bromearían y la clase comenzaría. A casi la mitad de ésta, tendría su oportunidad.

Dios, ojalá la idiota no se quedara dormida.

— Sonríe — guiñó Nobuko. Risa había llegado.

Éste hizo caso al consejo de la castaña, y dio una de las sonrisas más sinceras que jamás alguien le había visto. Suspiró. Podría, ¡claro que podría!

— Buenos días, Otani — le saludó.

— Buen día — se limitó a responder, nervioso.

Justo en ese momento, Maity entró al salón, con una libreta negra aterciopelada bajo el hombro, casi tan parecida a la bella cajita que resguardaba su anillo de compromiso.

— Buenos días, clase, ¿qué tal si iniciamos? — sonrió a sus espectadores, los cuales, risueños, lanzaban miradas furtivas a la pareja. El profesor los calmaba con gestos de dedo —, bien, ¿quién quiere traducir el texto de la clase anterior?

Pasados algunos minutos, Otani dejó de prestar atención al discurso de Maity. Se desconectó absolutamente del mundo, sólo pensando en cómo serían las cosas desde ahora en adelante. Habían muchas posibilidades, pero la que más le preocupaba era ser rechazado. Tajantemente. ¿Existiría algo más cruel, patético y humillante que eso? Sin duda, ser abandonado en el altar. Pero acomplejarse por ello sería demasiado lejano.

— ¡Ey, idiota! ¡Maity está llamándote al pizarrón! — Risa sacudió su hombro, espabilándolo.

— Atsushi-kun, ¿podrías pasar adelante a traducir esta oración? — señaló la tiza que tenía en las manos. Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse alrededor de toda la sala.

"Do you want to marry me?" recitaba la oración. Tenía la ventaja de que Koizumi fuera un verdadero asco en inglés. Respiró hondo, una bocanada rápida y para nada glamorosa. Ahora o nunca...¡o quizás en un par de miles de años!

¡NO! No podía rendirse ahora, no después de todos los problemas que le causó a todo el mundo. Ya había sido demasiado egoísta.

Tomó la tiza y la reposó en el pizarrón. Escribió la traducción con una caligrafía casi inentendible. Se volteó, encarando a toda la clase, que la miraba expectante. La única mirada que le importaba en estos momentos era la de su amada, ¡ah! Su amada novia.

Se agachó frente al pupitre de ella, tragándose todo el arrepentimiento post-"parto de discurso", quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa pura en el rostro. Sacó de su bolsillo la cajita negra, suave al tacto y a la vista. La abrió, dejando a la vista de todos un precioso anillo de plata, con una redonda piedra de esmeralda brillante reposando en la punta y varias piedritas de diamantes adornándola alrededor. Varias de las chicas de su clase suspiraron al verlo.

— Koi—..._Risa _— comenzó, tosiendo un poco —, sé que nunca he sido el mejor novio; ni siquiera le mejor persona. Ambos hemos tenido que soportar durante todos estos años de amistad, durante todos estos meses de relación los complejos del otro. Ahora — titubeó —, ahora todo eso no importa. Yo alguna vez dije que jamás saldría con alguien más alto que yo, pero creo que la vida tenía preparada otra cosa para mí... Esa cosa eres tú, y eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido. He entendido cosas que normalmente jamás me cuestionaría... — rió, nervioso, sintiendo como la voz se le quebraba —, no podría mentirte, menos en un momento como este. Todos los días me enamoro más de ti, de tu sonrisa, de tu persistencia. Y creo que tienes más que claro que yo jamás te cambiaría por nada. Después de que te conocí, mi frase favorita cobró sentido: "Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos"; no importa lo que diga la demás gente, ni que tan diferentes seamos por fuera, lo que importa es que tenemos un sentimiento verdadero. _Real._

La miró a los ojos, los de ella reposaban, llorosos, sobre su rostro. Todo el miedo desapareció al ver la felicidad que expresaba en cada gesto que lograba hacer.

— Por todo esto... y muchas cosas que sólo diez minutos de la clase no alcanzarían para nombrarlas, quiero que hoy, en el lugar donde tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos y que en mi vida olvidaré, aceptes ser mi esposa. Prometo darte felicidad, y siempre caminar a tu lado.

La pelirroja enmudeció, shockeada y conmovida por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sonreía, embobada.

Los minutos pasaban, y la clase comenzaba a cuestionarse si el chico sería rechazado. Éste no bajaba la mirada, seguía esperándola con esperanzas eternas.

Desde el otro lado del salón, llegó un puñetazo justo en la espalda de la chica.

— ¡RESPÓNDELE DE UNA VEZ, MALDITA SEA! — gritó Nobuko sin una pizca de sutileza.

En cualquier caso, ese era el "empujón" que necesitaba. Ella asintió, dándole un beso en los labios. Éste enrojeció, correspondiendo el tierno y dulce beso. Tomó su mano, y colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, el cual estaba conectado directamente con su corazón.

— ¡Aplausos para la feliz pareja! — exclamó alguien, y toda la clase aplaudió, juntándose alrededor de los, ahora, prometidos. Todos los abrazaron, formando una gran bola de gente.

— ¡Estáis aplastándome! — gritó el bajito, quedando al centro y fondo del círculo, sin posibilidad aparente de respirar.

— ¡No seas nena! — respondió de vuelta la más alta, provocando risas del resto.

Si cualquier persona preguntara si aquella pareja dispareja terminaría comprometiéndose, la mayoría respondería que no. Mas, no es como si la opinión del resto contara, ¿no es así?

— Atsushi, te amo.

— Y yo a ti, Risa.

...

**_¿Continuará..?_**

* * *

**S**i habéis llegado hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias, tengan una galletita! ¿qué tal estuvo éste capítulo? ¿les gustaría que continuara, tal vez, con un mini "long-fic" dentro de esta colección? ;) ¡reviews, opiniones, sugerencias, críticas y tomatazos son bien recibido**s!**


End file.
